The invention relates to a device for applying a powdery, pasty, gel-like or liquid cosmetic product to skin or hair, with at least one application element used to hold the cosmetic product and release it onto the skin or hair upon touching the skin or hair.
Application devices of the type mentioned above, for example for applying cosmetics products to the eyelids, are well known. The known application devices are usually designed in the shape of a pen, i.e. they comprise an elongated shaft at the tip of which there is the application element.
If a cosmetic product is to be applied in the shape of a straight line, such as an eye-liner, the pen must be guided in a straight line. Unfortunately, however, it is extremely difficult to draw a straight line without rulers or similar. In particular, an eye-liner poses the problem of the eyelid being curved over the eye and thus having an arched shape. To draw a straight line with a pen on such an arched shape can only be done with a steady hand and a lot of experience. If one wishes to draw a straight line with such a pen, one is confronted with a dilemma: if one holds the pen very far down, i.e. near the application element, one has to guide the hand in a straight line according to the desired straight line; a difficult task. But if one holds the pen further up, then, due to the given angles and levers, any unsteadiness of the hand is transferred in an exaggerated way to the line being drawn.
Accordingly it is the principle object of the invention to improve the application device of the type mentioned above in such a way that it allows for easy application of a cosmetic product in a line having the desired shape.